


A Friend Like Me

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: "Women can have casual relationships." "Women Yes, you... no... you're not the casual type... you're the girlfriend type." It's probably going to blow up in their faces. It will definitely end badly, but the middle would be awesome. A/H SMUT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO.  
> Fair warning the majority of this story is smut. And if I continue it... as I'm thinking I will... there will be a lot more of it. As well as some pining later on.

Her hips jerked off the mattress under the assault of his tongue.

Want pooled low in her belly.

The laws of cause and effect had frozen at the door. The wet trail left in the wake of his smooth lips did nothing to cool her heated skin; rather it raised a fever in her blood.

His tongue dipped into her naval and she gasped. He bit down on the slight protrusion of her hip bone and soothed the area with his tongue before positioning himself between her thighs.

She lifted her hips to aid in the removal of her black lace thong. It made no sense how his mouth was capable of setting her body on fire.

She drew her lower lip between her teeth and moaned when his warm breath fanned over her wet lips. Her thighs trembled on either side of his head in anticipation.

She closed her eyes when he kissed the top of her slit and lightly ran his finger over her lips; his nail barely touched her skin.

His touch was light, soft, and infuriating.

She propped herself on her elbows and glared through lust filled eyes.

"What part of our earlier conversation makes you think I want to be teased right now?" Her authority was definitely undercut by the needy tone in her voice.

"Don't worry," he smirked and applied a little more pressure. His finger dipped between her folds and avoided her aching center and the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. "The payoff will be worth a little teasing."

She was going to protest further when his tongue replaced his finger and circled her clit. She threaded her fingers through his hair and held his face closer.

"Fuck… yes…" she moaned wantonly.

Pressure built in her abdomen while she attempted to grind her aching center against his tongue. She groaned when he used one strong arm to pin her hips to the bed.

* * *

_"I'll tell you exactly what you need," Rebekah slammed back a shot of tequila._

_"And what pray tell do I need?" She shook her head and nursed her own drink._

_"You, my friend," Rebekah grinned, "need a good old fashioned 'lie-back-and-think-of-England' shafting. How long has it been?"_

_"Bekah," she cried. A flush stained her cheeks. She couldn't deny her friend was right though._

_"Do tell us," he smirked around his glass of bourbon, "how long has it been?"_

_She sputtered on her drink. "Six months," she admitted sheepishly._

_"See," Rebekah nudged his arm. "It's been far too long since she's gotten any, and it's making her tense. Let's face it, hun, you're scaring them off."_

_"I am not," she gasped._

_"You are," Rebekah nodded. She popped the top button on her blouse and fluffed up her hair. "You need to get laid tonight."_

_"Guys tend to get the wrong idea when you sleep with them on the first date," she shook her head and laughed. "And lately all of my dates have been going south."_

_"Who says you have to date the guy?" Rebekah smirked. "The way I see it you've got a few options: get picked up tonight at the bar, or booty call an ex."_

_"I'm not going to booty call an ex," she slammed her glass down on the table._

_"Then getting picked up it is," Rebekah grinned. "I'd love to stick around and help you find a guy," she held up her own phone, "but I'm being booty called."_

_"That's what every brother wants to hear," he shook his head._

_"Relax," Rebekah grinned, "it's my boyfriend." She stood up and pecked his cheek. "For now I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of my brother."_

_She watched Rebekah practically skip out of the bar before turning to him. She pointed and leveled him with a stare. "You're not hooking me up with anyone, tonight."_

_"Understood," he nodded. "Although," he leaned across the booth and smirked, "for what it's worth I think my sister's right."_

_"You know me," she leaned forward and met his dark eyes, "I'm not a one-night stand kind of girl."_

* * *

"Oh come on…" she huffed in frustration. She glared when he laid beside her on his bed. "I was so close." Her fingers trailed down her toned stomach with a clear destination in mind.

"None of that now," he took her wrists and pinned them over her head.

"You're a tease," she pouted. She ground against his knee and moaned.

"I promised you it would be worth it," he grinned.

She blinked in surprise when silk closed over her wrists. Her erect nipples scraped over his chest when she took a deep breath and met his inquisitive eyes.

She nodded her consent and shivered when the silk tightened. Her arms rose over her head. She tugged experimentally and found she was securely tied to his headboard.

"This better be worth it," she shivered when his hand ran down her side and dipped between her legs.

"It will be," he kissed her neck.

He sucked on her neck and made a wet trail of kisses up the smooth column of her throat while his fingers teased her entrance. His teeth tugged on her earlobe and drew a breathy moan from her lips.

"Please," she whimpered. Her hips shimmied in an attempt to force his fingers into her quivering pussy. The fire in her belly was nearly unbearable.

He cupped her cheek with one hand and drew soft patterns over her clit. His lips hovered over hers hesitantly.

Every inch of her body had been explored by his tongue, but her mouth was forbidden.

* * *

_"Are you serious?" She dropped her purse in her lap; the search for her phone momentarily forgotten in the wake of his proposal._

_"Deadly," he smirked. His hand trailed up the inside of her thigh. "Think about it logically. You're in need," his fingers dipped under her skirt, "and I'm more than willing to help you out."_

_She gasped when his knuckle grazed the lace of her underwear. She swallowed and focused on his mouth as he continued._

_"You don't want some random man in a bar," his breath was hot against her ear, "chances are if they're picking someone up in a bar it's because they don't have the skill to keep a woman satisfied. You want someone you know reasonably well."_

_He was right; she didn't want a stranger._

_"How do I know you're any good?" She gave him an innocent smile._

_"Oh I'm excellent," his eyes flashed with amusement, "but don't take my word for it."_

_She bit her lip and trailed her fingernail up his sleeve. "No strings?"_

_"None," he shook his head, "although you'd be more than welcome to call me up again if the need," he searched her eyes, "were to ever ... arise."_

_She rolled her shoulders back and smirked when his eyes fell to her chest. She gave him a suggestive smile when his gaze lifted from her supple breasts._

_"We would have to have some ground rules," she straightened his tie. A shiver raced down her spine when the cab hit a bump and his fingers fleetingly pressed against her swiftly dampening core._

_"What did you have in mind?" He pulled back from her ear._

_"For starters," she laid her hand over his heart, "your sister never finds out about this." She knew Rebekah would kill her if she found out about a sexual relationship of any kind between her and her big brother._

_"Naturally," he nodded. Rebekah would have his head on a platter. "What else?" He moved as if to brush his lips over hers._

_She pushed his chest back and met his eyes. "You can't kiss me," she pressed her lips together to temper her smile, "that's far too intimate. Unless of course you don't think you can get a girl off without kissing her."_

_"Is that a challenge?" He cocked an eyebrow._

_"Is that a yes?" She smirked. Her hand fell to squeeze the bulge in his pants; it was clear from the way his eyes shut and he bit his lip that he wanted this just as much as she did._

* * *

She gasped at the sudden intrusion of his fingers. Her hands twisted around the line of his tie for purchase as he hovered over her.

He sucked on her nipples and grazed them with his teeth before kissing his way back down her stomach. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched in fascination as his fingers disappeared into the wet sheath of her pussy.

"Fuck," he met her lidded eyes, "you're tight. You're going to feel amazing wrapped around my cock."

"You'll never know if you don't get around to fucking me," she teased. Her head fell back against the mattress as he found a spot inside that made her see stars; none of her previous lovers had ever found that spot. "Oh… yessss… right there."

"Where?" He pumped his fingers in and out slowly making sure to completely avoid the spot in question.

"You k-know where," she ground her teeth.

"Here?" He crooked his fingers.

"Yes," she panted. "Yes, yes, yes…" she felt her hips rise off the bed as the coil finally snapped in her belly. Waves of fire raced through her body. It was an endless crashing torrent of flame as he prolonged her orgasm by manipulating her clit.

She flushed when the orgasm subsided. Juices ran down between her lips and soaked the sheet under her ass.

* * *

_"Are there any other limits I should know about?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his front. The hard bulge in his pants was cradled between the firm curves of her skirt clad behind._

_"Nothing comes to mind," she rocked back against him. Her eyes drifted shut when his stubble scraped her cheek. "Why? Just how wild are things going to get tonight?" She slid her skirt down her legs._

_"Nothing crazy," his hands pulled her blouse over her head. "I just don't want to go too far and make you uncomfortable," he tweaked her nipples through the lace bra._

_She gasped and tilted her neck to give his mouth better access to her throat. "How about this," she turned around and pulled off his tie, "unless I say … apple … you haven't gone too far?"_

_She nipped at his throat while unbuttoning his shirt._

_"Why 'apple'?" He groaned when she sucked on his collarbone. His shirt fluttered to the floor at the foot of the bed._

_"I can't think of a less sexy word," she giggled._

_"I'm certain you could if you put your mind to it," he pressed her back against the wall. His knee came up between her thighs while his hands roamed her bare sides and rubbed circles into her skin._

_She popped the button on his pants. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband she pushed them down._

_He toed off his shoes and kicked his trousers aside before lightly tossing her on the bed._

* * *

"Tell me you're done teasing," she squeezed his fingers.

"Are you getting desperate?" He ran his wet finger over her lip.

She didn't answer him. Instead she sucked his fingers into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the digits. She smirked when he closed his eyes and groaned.

"And you call me a tease," he stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" She tugged on the tie and lifted her head as far as possible to watch him stride towards the desk by the window.

"While the thought of you lying naked and needy in my bed is highly arousing," he pulled open the drawer, "I'm not going anywhere."

She grinned when she saw the foil packet between his fingers. "Here I thought you were going to leave a girl wanting."

"I'd never do that," he swore.

Her gaze dropped when he took off his boxers.

"Woah," her mouth watered. She swallowed as her eyes grew wide. "I'm not sure if you're going to fit."

"Never taken a cock this big?" He chuckled.

"Nope," she shook her head. She felt her pussy quiver in anticipation and spread her legs.

He positioned himself between her thighs and slid the tip of his cock through her slit. Slowly he pushed inside her trembling core and relished the feeling of the smooth velvet heat.

"Oh…" her head fell back when he shifted to hover over her. She gasped when he bottomed out. She had never felt so full; he fit her perfectly.

"I was right," he grunted when he was buried in her tight core, "you feel amazing… so tight."

He gave her a moment to adjust before he began to move. His thrusts were long and slow. Each time the tip of his cock hit her cervix she moaned in pleasure.

Ten minutes into the sweet torture she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close as possible. "I thought you were done teasing," she grunted.

"Instant gratification is not everything," he growled when she squeezed his length, "minx."

"Well this 'minx' would like a proper shafting," she lifted her hips. A sob tore from her throat when he pinned her hips with his hands. "Please… faster…"

He dipped down to lavish attention on her jaw.

She strained against the bonds holding her in place. Groaning in frustration she slammed her head back.

Inspiration struck her when he thrust harder than he had before switching back to long slow strokes. She dropped one leg from his waist and waited until he was buried in her to strike.

He growled when she flipped them over. His hands quickly steadied her hips when she was unable to find purchase; the tie had shifted with her and further restricted her mobility.

She gasped and groaned. Her back arched so her breasts were pressed into his face while she rode him quickly: chasing her release.

"Hey," she cried. Her back fell against the mattress. He lifted her hips ever so slightly and picked up his pace. Within moments she was writhing in pleasure beneath him. She gasped when she came down and found him untying her hands.

He withdrew from her grasping centre. His hands took hold of her hips and flipped her over onto her hands and knees.

She moaned loudly when he thrust inside again.

His long fingers kneaded her firm cheeks. Separating them he groaned at the unobstructed view of his hard cock disappearing into her wet pussy.

"How is it that you're even tighter in this position?"

"How are you still hard?" She gasped when his hand pulled her back by her hair. His lips started a fresh attack on her throat while his free hand fell to manipulate her clit.

"Outstanding self-control," he nipped her earlobe and thrust hard and fast into her clenching cunt. "Do you like that? Do you like it rough?"

"Yes…" she closed her eyes and swallowed, "I l-l-love that. I love it… mmm I love your cock in my pussy." She wasn't sure if she'd ever be satisfied with another.

Tendrils of fire curled through her. Her thighs quivered and shook as she came apart again. The bedroom seemed to fracture in her vision as her moans and his grunts turned to white noise. She was unaware that she had fallen forwards onto the bed again until both of his hands gripped her hips so he could pound into her.

She moaned loudly when his fingers teased her back entrance.

Gently he pressed the tip of his thumb into her ass.

There was no buildup to the next orgasm. The addition of his index and middle finger to her ass sent her into a state of bliss. It could have been a minute or it could have been an hour; all she knew was that he had been right when he had said he was excellent.

His hips stuttered and stilled as he came apart. Pulling out he watched the fluid pour from her ruined pussy and discarded the condom in the waste basket.

He carefully lowered her to lie on her back and kissed her shoulder. "Was I too rough?"

"No," she panted and slung her arm across her abdomen, "we went over that… as long as I don't say 'apple' you're good." Heaviness set into her limbs. "I don't think I'll be able to walk right for a week."

"That good, huh?" He propped himself up on his elbow and met her lidded eyes.

"Shut up," she laughed. Her hand landed on his chest in a weak slap.

He chuckled and ran his hand down her side to her toned stomach. His eyes flickered over her relaxed features before leaning down.

Her head spun as his breath fanned over her chin. "Elijah," she sighed.

"Elena," her name rolled off his tongue and sent a shiver down her spine. He blinked when her fingers landed on his mouth.

"I only had one rule."

"You were serious about that?"

"Deadly," she nodded. "This is just sex right?"

"Right," he nodded. Elijah tore his gaze from her rose petal lips. "Are you up for round two?" His hand dipped between her thighs.

Elena gasped when he ran his index finger over her clit.

He nibbled on her ear. "Or would you prefer a hot shower?"

Elena hummed and threaded her fingers through his soft hair. "Why not both? I am an excellent multi-tasker."

* * *

Elena sipped her tea and reached for her cell phone when it buzzed.

**E - I want to lay you down on my bed and take your panties off with my teeth inch by inch. After that I want to gently circle your clit with my tongue until you beg me to stop.**

"That's hot."

Elena jumped when Rebekah read the text over her shoulder. She was very glad she had taken the time to change his contact details last week after their third encounter.

"Who's the guy?" Rebekah plopped onto the couch at her feet. She crossed her legs and leaned closer. "Did you take my advice and get a good old fashioned shafting?"

"Who got a good shafting?" Caroline leaned over the back of the couch. Her eyes grew round when Rebekah pointed to Elena.

"Who's the guy, 'Lena?" Caroline nearly ran around the couch and perched on the arm at her friend's side.

"There's no guy," Elena blushed.

"Is it a girl?" Caroline brows arched. "Are you seeing a woman again? The guys will have a field day."

"I'm not seeing a woman," Elena drained her mug and put it on the coffee table, "and I'm not seeing a man."

"So the sext was sent to a wrong number?" Rebekah pouted.

"No," Elena tightened her grip on her phone, "it was a right number. I'm not seeing anyone… I'm just having sex."

"Casual consensual sex?" Caroline tilted her head. "You are having casual sex with someone?  _You?_ "

"Yes me," Elena nodded. "Why is that so hard to believe? Women can have casual relationships."

Rebekah crossed her arms and smirked. "Women yes, you," she raked her eyes over Elena, "not so much. You're not the casual kind of girl… you're the girlfriend kind of girl."

"Bekah's right," Caroline nodded. She snatched the phone and opened the text message. "You're the girlfriend type. Now," she passed the phone back to Elena, "I'm going to go call Nik… that was a hot text."

"Have I told you how much I hate the fact that you're dating one of my brothers?" Rebekah called after her.

 _Then you're really going to hate what I'm doing with one,_  Elena thought. She turned her attention back to her phone when it buzzed again.

**E – Then I'll kiss every inch of your body and spend some time caressing your perfect breasts and neck before taking you on the couch.**

Elena swallowed as heat pooled in her abdomen.

**Where are you?**

**E – Home… stroking my hard cock thinking of you.**

**You're incorrigible. Turning me on while my friends sit with me on the couch… I'm dripping… Someone really needs to teach you a lesson…**

She jumped up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah watched her disappear down the hall into her bedroom.

"Got to change," Elena yelled into the living room. She slammed her bedroom door shut and pulled open her underwear drawer.

Stripping naked she pulled on a plunging, fire-engine red, lace bra and a matching pair of hipster panties. It might have been just sex, but she still liked to look nice when she went over there. She sent for a cab with the phone app while she replaced her leggings and oversized white sweater.

"I thought you were changing?" Caroline tilted her head when Elena emerged in the same outfit.

"I did," she winked and slid into her boots. "Hey Nik," she greeted when she brushed passed him in the doorframe.

* * *

"Thought you were going to take me on the couch," Elena's fingers curled around the marble countertop.

"Too far," he grinned. He increased the rhythm of his hips and brought his hand around to manipulate her clit. "I thought you were going to teach me a lesson."

"Hmm," Elena moaned. She whimpered as an orgasm raced through her and her knees went weak.

Elijah slid out and spun her around in his arms.

Elena wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up. She bit her lip and moaned when he pressed her against the wall and buried himself in her dripping cunt.

"I really should," she panted. Her nails scraped his scalp and raked down his back as he pounded into her. "Your sister read some of those texts over my shoulder."

"Good thing you changed the contact details," he sucked on her neck.

Elena groaned when he bit her throat and soothed the area with his tongue. "Yeah," she sighed when his thumb came down between them and rubbed her clit. "I wouldn't tell them anything and they took that to mean I was seeing a woman again."

"I'm definitely not a woman," he smirked while giving her a particularly hard thrust.

"Oh…" Elena bit her lip, "you don't need to convince me of that…"

"I'm glad," Elijah chuckled against her chest. He pulled back to meet her lust filled eyes. "Wait a minute… when were you seeing a woman?" He tightened his arms around her back and walked slowly into his bedroom.

"College," Elena sighed. Her hands grasped the sheets when he lowered her to the bed and slammed his cock into her wet pussy.

"I didn't know that," he braced his hands on either side of her head and slowed his strokes.

"Elijah… faster," she wrapped her arms around his neck. She groaned when he pulled out until only the tip of his cock was in her before slowly sliding all the way in; he repeated the action and smirked when she glared. "What's it going to take to make you go faster?"

"I don't know," he tilted his head, "I'm terribly distracted you see," he gave a long slow thrust, "picturing you in bed with an unknown woman…"

"Her name was Natalia," Elena's head fell back when he thrust a little faster. "It's gonna be like that, is it?" She propped herself on her elbows and smirked.

"It is much easier to concentrate when the image is rounded out," he cocked an eyebrow.

"That's true," Elena hummed.

"Alright," she chewed her lip. "Nat was an Italian exchange student: short, slim, and an ass to die for."

She moaned when he increased his pace again.

"She had dark red hair… and yes it was natural," a hard thrust, "blue eyes, and freckles over every inch of her body… every inch."

"How long were you seeing Nat?" Elijah lifted one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Six months," Elena gasped. Fire pooled in her abdomen. "Sharp sense of humor and a  _wicked_ tongue… nobody knows how to please a woman like a woman…"

"Nobody?" He slowed his pace.

"You're pretty good," Elena conceded, "but she was a natural. Most of the time we were together she spent between my legs… pleasuring me with her tongue… or a strap-on." She moaned when he slammed his hips into her faster and faster.

"Fuck… Elijah," she cried out his name. Her body writhed beneath him.

She gasped when he fell to lie on the bed beside her and ran her fingers over the soft sheet he draped over them.

"So," Elijah ran his hand through her lustrous curls, "was that a phase or are you…"

"Bisexual," Elena closed her eyes as his hand continued to caress her hair. She would have been lying if she said it was not calming. "I can't believe you didn't know."

"Guess it never came up," he chuckled.

"I'm best friends with your sister," Elena laughed, "I'd have thought that would have come up at some point."

"Rebekah's never been the type to gossip."

"Bekah loves gossip," Elena shook her head and giggled. "It's nice to know she doesn't talk about me behind my back though."

"She is very loyal to her friends," he agreed. "So tell me: what happened with Nat?"

"Well," Elena hummed. "She went home," she shook her head, "we tried long distance for a week, but it didn't work out. She was actually the first to…"

"Your first time was with a woman?" Elijah cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes and no," Elena shrugged. "She was the first… actually the only one to… umm…"

Elijah watched the flush stain her cheeks and breasts. "What did she do Elena?" He ran his hand under the sheet.

He squeezed her firm ass. Pulling her onto her side he slid his finger between her cheeks. He felt her shiver when he pressed his finger over her puckered hole. "Did she take you here?"

"She did," Elena gasped when the tip of his finger pressed through her tight sphincter. Instinctively she closed around him.

"Often," she closed her eyes and bit her lip, "I think she fucked my ass more often than my pussy."

"If you're ever in the mood to try again…"

Elena felt her cunt grasp on thin air as a mini orgasm raced through her body. "I don't think you'll fit," she gave him a pointed look.

"You said that before," he chuckled and withdrew his finger.

"I did, didn't I?" Elena licked the shell of his ear and made a trail down his chest to his straining cock.

She met his eyes before sliding her lips over his cock; she smirked when she took him into her throat and he groaned. She bobbed her head up and down quickly sucking hard on his tip and running her tongue teasingly down the underside of his cock.

"Elena," he carded his fingers through her hair and tried to pull her up. "I'm going to… oh fuck…" he grunted when she renewed her efforts and he spilled into her mouth.

"Maybe another night," she used her thumb to catch the line of cum that had leaked from the corner of her mouth, "after I've had a chance to prep for it. I've still got the stuff…"

"Keep talking, Elena," he rolled her onto her back and pinned her to the mattress, "and there will definitely be a third round tonight."

"Promise?" She arched her neck. Her gaze flickered to his lips.

Elijah pressed his hand to her mouth and pushed her back onto the mattress. "No kissing, remember? That was your rule."

"I remember," she sighed. She remembered vividly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything.  
> SMUT again. Just about every chapter will have some... if it's not present its past... sometimes (like this chapter) it will be both.

He propped himself on his elbow and watched her.

A sleepy smile spread across her lips smoothing out her entire continence and making her seem so much younger. Her hair spread out like a halo on his pillow creating the illusion of sweet innocence.

That thought disappeared when he remembered the reason for her soft, sated smile. There was nothing innocent about what had put that expression on her sleeping face.

* * *

_His tongue delved into her dripping center while slowly working three fingers into her tight ass._

_She moaned and rocked against his mouth. She had thought Nat was good with her tongue, but Elijah was giving her former lover a run for her money. He had certainly stepped up his oral game after learning about her ex-girlfriend._

_He brought his free hand around to manipulate her clit as he continued to fuck her holes with his tongue and fingers. He felt her thighs tremble on either side of his head under the triple assault._

_"Elijah," she keened as she flew apart._

_The sound of his name combined with the way her ass clamped around his fingers repeatedly sent a throb of desire straight to his cock. He continued to slowly pump her ass while leaving wet kisses up her stomach._

_"Bloody hell, Elena," he nipped the smooth column of her throat. "You're so tight."_

_"Mmm," she raked her nails down his back. Her fingers circled around his waist and closed around his rock-hard erection. "Just imagine how good it'll feel to be buried in my ass."_

_He groaned when she squeezed slid a condom in place and squeezed him. "I've been thinking of nothing else since you texted me this afternoon. I was in the middle of a client meeting when I got that little picture."_

_"Did I make you a little uncomfortable?" She smirked. "Did your pants get a little tight?" She rolled over and got up on all fours when he removed his fingers and smacked her ass. She shivered when she looked over her shoulder and saw him adding lube to his cock._

_"I'm pretty sure I'm well prepped," she teased._

_"Perhaps," he bent and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, "but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Teasingly he circled her backdoor with his tip. "Are you ready, Elena?" He sat back on his knees._

_"Yes," she sighed. She pressed back eagerly; she had forgotten how much she missed this. She moaned loudly when he slowly worked his way in. It wasn't too long before she was begging him to go faster._

* * *

Her rosy nipples stood at attention in the early morning light. They were practically begging to be sucked on. The sheet draped low over her abdomen but he knew that she was bare beneath. His fingers ghosted over her flat stomach and raised goosebumps on her arm.

He held down his laugh when she moaned softly and spread her legs for his wandering fingers. Her mouth popped open slightly when he circled her clit and dipped inside to stroke her g-spot ever so gently. He wondered briefly if she would notice his lips pressing lightly over hers.

Her eyes fluttered open when he was a hairsbreadth from her mouth. Seeing the movement he changed course and nipped a trail down her throat to her breast.

She moaned and carded her fingers through his mussed hair.

He groaned when her walls fluttered around his finger and she tightened her hold on his hair.

"Did I fall asleep?" She peered blearily out the window. "I thought we agreed no sleepovers. You should have woken me up."

"I think I just did," he nipped her ear and leaned back to peer into her doe eyes.

"That was a pretty awesome wake up call," she smirked.

"Glad you liked it," his eyes sparkled. "Besides… I don't think you would have made it to the door after last night." His hand which had been teasing her pussy slid down to her ass; the muscle convulsed beneath his finger.

Her teeth sank into her lip when his finger circled the loose ring of muscle. "I probably couldn't have stood up." She blinked when she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Was I too rough, love?"

She shook her head and gasped. "No," a soft smile lifted the edges of her lips, "it's just been a few years since I've taken anything bigger than that plug."

He followed her gaze to the floor and chuckled. "I'm definitely bigger than that," his fingers trailed back up her side.

* * *

_Elijah picked up his phone when it vibrated on the conference table. His eyes widened marginally when rather than a message from a client or his assistant he found a SMS from Elena._

**_E – I hope you're free tonight. ;) Getting myself all stretched out for you._ **

_He should have known better than to open the picture, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from placing the phone on his thigh and clicking the attachment beneath the table. There were actually two images inside._

_The first picture was a close up of her mouth; her rose petal lips were stretched around a spade shaped plug with a blood red jewel at the base._

_He adjusted his chair when he viewed the second picture._

_She was bent over holding a smooth cheek in each hand. The plug was nestled snugly in her ass. The red jewel glittered above her glistening pussy lips._

**_E – I forgot how good it feels… I may have to take care of myself before tonight._ **

_His slacks grew even more uncomfortably tight when he thought of her fingers buried in her tight snatch. He closed the images and sent back a short reply._

**_9 PM. My place… minx. You won't be able to walk when I'm done._ **

**_E – Promise?_ **

* * *

"Mmhmm," she hummed, "and I'm pretty sure I took most of you."

"Oh Elena," he tweaked her hard nipple, "you took all of me, love."

"No wonder I feel so stretched out," she giggled. She moaned when he suckled on her neck. "I think my ass is going to need a good week to recover from that. It was definitely worth the wait."

"And will it be another month before we do that again?" He laved kisses from her ear to her clavicle.

"Oh no," she nipped his jaw when he pulled back to look at her. "I'm going to want to try that again soon… maybe I'll bring my dildo next time," she felt the shiver race down his spine when she pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, "and put it in my pussy while you fuck my ass, or maybe the other way around."

"You know," he groaned when she rolled him onto his back, "I never would have thought you were such a dirty girl."

"What can I say?" She shrugged. Reaching into his bedside drawer she pulled out a foil packet and rolled the condom over his hard cock. "You've turned me into a nymphomaniac."

"Elena," her name was a strangled cry.

She grinned and slowly sank down taking every inch in her dripping pussy. "You," she grunted and raised herself up, "and your perfect," down, "fucking," up, "cock… oh," she found a steady pace. She braced her hands on his chest and met his eyes as she rode him. "I just can't get enough. You woke the beast, and now it needs to be fed."

"And you call me insatiable," he ground out. He reached for her hips and gaped when she pinned his hands above his head.

"You are insatiable," she smirked. Before he could stop her she snapped the handcuffs he'd left in place through the bars of the headboard around his wrists.

"Elena?" He tugged and found his arms secured over his head.

"Elijah," she returned with a wicked smirk. She slowed her pace and raked her nails over his chest.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" The amused twinkle in his eyes told her he was perfectly fine with his current predicament.

"I did say I was going to teach you a lesson," she winked and lifted herself from his cock.

"That was nearly a month ago," he reminded her.

"I know," she delighted in his groan when she bit his nipple, "did you think I'd forgotten? I never forget a promise, and you really need to be punished."

"What pray tell have I done?" He lifted his hips and tried to slide back inside her. "What is my crime, darling?"

"You have been found guilty of being a tease," she smirked and brushed her aching center over the very tip of his cock.

He groaned when she pulled away before he could enter her. "I don't recall there being a trial… is not everyone considered innocent until proven guilty by a judge and jury?"

"Oh, but Elijah," she nipped his collarbone, "I am the judge," she flicked his nipple with her tongue, "and the jury," she made a trail to his straining cock, "and the executioner." Her fingertip ghosted over the underside of his dick.

"F-fuck," he swore and watched her pepper kisses over his thighs, "can I declare a mistrial?" His eyelids grew heavy with need.

"I don't like your chances," she giggled when she blew on the wet mark she'd left a few inches south of his shaft.

"I d-didn't e-even get a lawyer," his head fell back when she sucked his balls.

"You are a lawyer," she let her breasts scrape teasingly over his chest. Straddling his waist she closed her eyes and rocked back so his cock brushed the curve of her ass. A soft moan escaped her lips when he captured her right nipple between his teeth.

He groaned when she pulled the pebbled bud from his mouth.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…" She shook her head.

"Elena," his voice sounded pleading to his own ears. His hips bucked off the mattress when she slid down his stomach. Slick juices were left in the wake of her wet pussy.

"How," she bit his neck, "does it feel," her tongue soothed the area, "to be on the receiving end?" She slid his hard length along her entrance. "How does it feel to be teased?"

"Elena…" he swallowed thickly and met her twinkling eyes, "… please…"

She licked the shell of his ear. "Please what? What do you want Elijah?"

He moaned and bucked his hips again in an attempt to seek any type of friction. He needed to be inside her, but he was having a little trouble articulating his desire. It was very difficult to think when she was kissing his jaw; every press of her lips got progressively closer to his mouth.

She shivered when his stubble tickled her soft cheek. She repeated her question when she hovered over his parted lips.

What did he want? He wanted to close the distance between their lips for starters. Then once he'd thoroughly explored her mouth he wanted her to ride him and kiss him slowly, but he knew that was unlikely to happen.

Elena waited impatiently for his answer. She didn't know how much longer she could wait before the need to feel him inside her became unbearable. She was on the verge of sinking onto his cock when he met her dark eyes.

"Elena," his voice was a rasp, "… oh fuck… please Elena."

"Please what?" She smirked. "Please ride me?"

He could do nothing but nod when she lowered her pussy over his throbbing erection; he was almost painfully hard at this point.

"That still leaves us with a few possibilities," she teased, "should I ride your face or your cock?"

"My cock," he groaned when she sank down on him.

"Oh… fuck," she gasped loudly as a tiny orgasm hit her. The teasing had gotten her just as worked up as him. Slowly she started to move again.

Her pace increased when she felt the tension coil in her belly. She felt his hips rise to meet her and saw his jaw clench as he approached his own release.

She flew apart a few moments later and felt his cock spasm deep inside of her. She fell against his chest and gasped as she came down from her high. When she caught her breath she shifted to sit on the bed beside him and tossed the used condom in the bin. She chewed her lip when a delicious ache radiated from her backside.

"I used to think coffee was the best way to start the morning," she grinned.

"Coffee has nothing on multiple orgasms," he smirked. "How's your ass?"

"I'm definitely going to be walking funny for a few days."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed.

"Cocky aren't you?"

"That's what you love about me," Elijah winked. He tilted his head when she rolled her eyes. "Were you going to set me free anytime soon?"

"But the thought of you naked and wanting is so arousing," she teased.

"Elena."

"Elijah," she grinned. She conceded with a soft laugh. "Where's the key?"

"Hell if I know," he lifted his head to gaze upon his nightstand.

"You un-cuffed me last night," she reminded him. She shook out her dress and dropped it over the plug when the key didn't fall from the folds.

"And I threw the key somewhere over there," he squinted into the corner by the walk-in closet.

"Are you just trying to make me bend over?" Elena padded across the carpet.

"It is such a lovely view," he smirked when she bent at the waist and picked up a tiny silver key.

Before Elena could straighten up a voice sounded in the living room that made a flush stain every inch of her body.

"Elijah?" The doorknob twisted. "You're not still asleep at this hour?"

Elena saw the panic in his eyes and knew it was mirrored in her own. Frantically her eyes searched for a hiding spot. She darted into the closet and hid behind the door as Elijah managed to throw the pillow under his head over his hips.

"We've got that pa-" Kol trailed off when he opened the door and found his brother tied down. "Hello," he smirked, "of all the times to leave my phone in the car."

"For my sake I'm glad you forgot it," Elijah propped himself up as much as possible. "Now if you could just lose my spare key that would be amazing."

"And miss out on walking in on another one of these priceless scenes?" Kol gasped. "Who would come to your rescue the next time a lady leaves you tied to your headboard?"

Elijah rolled his eyes.

Inside the closet Elena stifled a giggle. Kol's next words had her yanking on a dark blue t-shirt.

"Where's the key?" Kol's eyes grew wide when his brother clammed up. "Elijah? Where is the key? I'd rather not have to run out for bolt cutters; mum will kill us both if we're late for Christmas brunch."

"That's not today…" Elijah trailed off when Kol nodded. "Shit…"

"Kol, what is the hold-up?" Nik's eyes grew round when he took in the scene. "So," he struggled not to laugh, "are those Rebekah's shoes by your door, or are hiding a girl in the closet?"

"Here's an idea," Elijah smiled, "why don't you two leave and I'll meet you at the house?"

"You want us to leave you handcuffed to the headboard?" Nik blinked.

"If you two would leave I wouldn't be."

"Awe," Kol snickered, "there's a girl in the closet."

"I would assume… her dress is still on the floor," Nik nodded to the green material.

"Naked girl in the closet," Kol shook.

"And she has the key," Nik laughed. He clapped his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and tugged him from the room. "Come on, Kol. Let's leave him be. Maybe he'll get off for good behaviour."

Elijah rolled his eyes and waited for them to close his apartment door.

"You can come out now," he chuckled when the door opened slowly. "Is that my shirt?"

"I was momentarily paranoid that Kol was going to open the closet," Elena peeked around the corner to make sure they were gone. "If I was going to be caught by your brothers I was at least going to be covered."

"And leaving me buck-naked on the bed was fine?" He rubbed his wrists when she unlocked the cuffs.

"Looks like you managed pretty well," she nodded to the pillow covering his cock. "Did I make you late for br-brunch?" Her eyes widened comically.

"What is it?" Elijah pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm supposed to be at that brunch."

"Relax," he cupped her cheeks and forced her to meet his eyes. "We've still got two hours."

"Easy for you to say," she caught his wrists. "It's an hour drive, and you have a change of clothes."

"The dress you were wearing last night will be perfectly fine," Elijah pulled her to her feet and into the bathroom.

"The dress you're brother saw crumpled on your bedroom floor?" She tilted her head and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. "The dress Caroline and your sister saw me leave the house in last night?"

"Fair enough," he lathered shampoo into her wet hair. "If we hurry there should be just enough time to stop by your place."

She sighed when he rinsed the shampoo from her hair and kissed her shoulder. "Don't go starting something we have no time to finish."

She started rubbing the body wash over her skin while he washed his hair and laughed. "Maybe I just want to get you worked up enough that we need to sneak off during brunch."

"Elijah!"

* * *

Elena adjusted the silver belt over her crimson dress and checked her makeup in the mirror.

"You look fine, Elena," Elijah smiled. He took the turn off towards the mansion where his mother had volunteered the house for the Christmas brunch. He kind of missed when these events were held in the mayor's house; his presence had not been mandatory then. "How were you going to explain why we arrived together?"

"I texted Caroline and told her I got caught up at work last night and to go on without me," Elena narrowed her eyes when she saw the dark spot on her neck, "she texted back and said that Nik said you were driving yourself too."

"Ah," he nodded, "the conservation excuse."

"Tried and true," she grinned. "Why take two vehicles when you can carpool?"

Elijah laughed. He watched her apply a layer of foundation to her neck. "What are you doing?" He put the car in park as she slid the compact back in her purse.

"I was covering the hickey you left on my neck," she rolled her eyes. Before she could open her door he had circled around the car. "Can you see it? Are there anymore marks?"

"You look amazing," he closed her car door and offered his arm, "stop fretting. And there is one more, but I don't think anyone will be in a position to see your inner thighs."

She tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and followed him inside. "You know," she whispered and handed her coat off to an attendant, "if you hadn't distracted me in the shower, I might not have forgotten my underwear."

She felt his eyes burning a hole in her dress as she walked away.

* * *

"What kept you so late at work?" Caroline closed her eyes to savor the French toast.

"I had to get the chapter done for my editor," Elena sipped her coffee.

"I've said it before," Rebekah mumbled around a strawberry, "and I'll say it again: that guy is riding you way too hard."

"Honey," Elena mumbled, "you've no idea." From the corner of her eye she saw Elijah sputter on his coffee. Wordlessly she passed him a napkin.

"Alright, 'Lijah?" Kol leaned back in his chair. His eyes flickered from his brother to the twinkling eyes of the brunette beside him.

"Fine," he swallowed a mouthful of water. He could see his mother looking at him with concern from a table across the room. "Just went down the wrong pipe." He flexed his wrist when he put down the glass.

"Did you hurt your wrist?" Nik smirked when he saw the faint mark.

Elijah gave his brother a pointed look that said 'shut up or I'll send Caroline your embarrassing childhood pictures'. He adjusted his cuff and cleared his throat when the softest touch slid up his thigh.

Nik changed topics quickly. "How was the drive up? Elena didn't talk your ear off did she?"

"I'll have you know I'm a witty conversationalist, Nik," Elena's fingers ghosted over the hard ridge in Elijah's pants.

"It was a very pleasant drive," Elijah stilled her hand under the table.

* * *

_"Elena?" His eyes darted from the road to her hand. "Fuck," he cursed when she squeezed him and unzipped his pants._

_"Elijah," she breathed against his ear._

_"I'm driving, Elena," he groaned when she pumped him slowly._

_"Oh," she swiped her thumb over his tip, "I'm terribly sorry. I'll stop." She pulled her hands back into her lap._

_His eyes dropped again to his cock. It stood at attention against his stomach. "You called me a tease?"_

_"I wouldn't want to cause an accident," Elena grinned. She twisted in her seat and gazed on his erection. "Now that I think of it though… you might be more distracted like this."_

_His laugh caught in his throat when she adjusted her belt and bent over the console. His grip on the steering wheel tightened when he was engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth._

* * *

He threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand. He heard her breath catch when he lightly ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Can you pass the syrup, Elijah?" Rebekah nodded to the white container in front of him.

"Sure," he released her hand.

* * *

"I'd say remind me to punish you later for that stunt, but I'm certain you'd forget."

Elena turned her head to meet his eyes. He had come up behind her in the threshold to the library where she had gone to retrieve her coat. "I never forget," she smirked. Subtly she brushed her ass against his semi-hard cock.

"Tease," he accused lightly. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear he ushered her inside and pulled the door shut.

"Am I getting my punishment now?" Elena peered around and found the library empty but for the racks of coats.

"There's not much time before people start showing up for their jackets," Elijah chuckled. "When I punish you I intend to take my sweet time."

"Better make it a quickie then," her eyes dropped to the hard ridge in his pants.

She leaned against a shelf of first editions and ran her finger up her thigh. The skirt of her dress rose and revealed a dark mark on her skin. She stifled her squeal when he pulled her around and bent her over the desk.

"You weren't kidding about the underwear," Elijah flipped her skirt up and kneaded the soft globes of her cheeks. He leaned down while unfastening his pants and breathed hotly against her ear. "Do you get off on teasing me Elena? You've gotten juices all over your thighs."

She shivered in anticipation and pushed back against him. "I'd like to get them all over your cock," she moaned. His bare cock rubbed against her opening. "Hurry up before someone comes."

He patted his pocket and groaned.

"What's the hold up?" She propped herself on her elbows and looked over her shoulder.

"I don't have a condom," he sighed.

"Is that all?" Elena shook her head. "I'm clean and I'm on birth control. I'm assuming you are too otherwise we are about to have a very big fight." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm clean Elena," he kissed her cheek softly.

"Well in that case…" she grinned and wiggled her bum against him, "… get on with it. I need you inside me right now."

"You sure?" He spun her around and sat her on the edge of the desk.

Elena nodded once and gasped when he buried himself in one hard thrust.

Elijah stilled for a moment and relished the feeling of being surrounded by her tight wet walls. He trailed soft kisses over her cheek and down her neck when he started to move slowly.

"Elijah," she wrapped her arms around his back and moaned, "while I am thoroughly… oh… enjoying this… mmm… there is a pressing… oh fuck… t-time constraint." She chewed her lip and met his eyes. Arching her neck caused her nose to brush over his.

"Right," he nodded. Elijah pushed her to lie back on the desk and hooked her knees over his elbows.

Elena lifted her skirt higher around her waist and squeezed her walls as his hips began to snap against hers. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes when he lifted her legs over his shoulders. The slight shift in angle meant he hit her g-spot with each swift thrust. Tendrils of fire spread out from her abdomen as the coil snapped and she reached her peak.

Opening her eyes she saw his jaw clench. The muscles in his neck tightened as he approached his own release. She gasped and quivered when he grunted and spilled inside her. She felt fluid leaking from her pussy when he withdrew.

He lowered her legs from his shoulders and pulled her from the desk after refastening his trousers. Her breath fanned over his chin when she stood in front of him and held his arms until she was steady enough to stand on her own. The skirt of her dress fell around her knees when his hands settled on her waist.

Elena closed her eyes and sighed when he backed away. The soft click of the door told her why he had moved to the other side of the room, but that did very little to quail her disappointment. She knew she had been right about her one rule, but in that moment she had wanted to feel his mouth on hers. That desire had been getting stronger over the past month; especially when he would hold her and hover over her mouth.

She didn't think much of it; it was just a physiological response before, during and after sex. His arms wrapped around her after the act usually helped to stifle that desire; sometimes she thought he wanted to kiss her too. She never would have thought of Elijah as a cuddler, but she loved those moments when he would hold her; almost as much as the act itself.

She would usually instigate another round or leave before she could put too much thought behind it.

* * *

Elijah paused under the threshold in the entry way and searched his pockets for his keys. He glanced up when he heard his brothers snickering after Elena stepped up with him and told him they were in the left inside pocket.

"What's so funny?" Elijah extracted the keys to his Mercedes.

Elena regarded his younger brothers warily. It was never a good thing when they were both in a good mood; typically they acted as foils to each other.

"Nothing," Kol shook his head, "you're just standing under mistletoe."

"I didn't notice that," Caroline pulled her hair from under her collar. She turned to her boyfriend. "Is that why you stopped me over there?"

"It's tradition love," Nik grinned and kissed her cheek. "I had to kiss you… and now Elijah's got to kiss Elena."

Elena felt her mouth go dry when she tipped her head back and spotted the white berries over her head. "Doesn't your mother usually put that in the ballroom?"

"Typically," he cleared his throat.

"Well come on, 'Lijah," Kol crowed, "kiss her."

"What's going on?" Rebekah took her coat from Marcel. She followed her brother's finger to the couple in the threshold.

"Kiss her," Nik joined in Kol's childish chanting.

The younger Mikaelson's made noises of dissent when Elijah bent and pecked Elena's mouth.

"That was not a kiss," Caroline shook her head. "Really Elijah…"

"If that's how you kiss no wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Rebekah laughed.

Elena's laugh died in her throat when he cupped her cheek.

_Apple;_ it was her rule, but she made no move to stop him.

The room with his siblings and her friends faded away when his lips brushed softly over hers. Her eyes fluttered shut when she grasped the back of his neck. His tongue swept into her mouth to deepen the kiss so she was left weak in the knees. There was definitely something concealed in the gentle slant of his lips. And, damn if he didn't know how to kiss.

She exhaled and blinked when he broke contact. A slight blush stained her cheeks when she cleared her throat and turned towards the door.

"Now that was a kiss," Kol conceded. "Alright you can leave the threshold now."

Elena nodded and swallowed before following Rebekah to her car.

* * *

Elijah started the car and watched her climb into his sister's vehicle. He tipped his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"Fuck," he could still feel her lips on his. He banged his head against the head rest and cursed again.

* * *

_Fuck,_  Elena turned her attention to the window. She chuckled good naturedly at Rebekah's ribbing.

"How was it?" Rebekah snuck a glance at Elena in the rear mirror.

"You really want to know about your brother?" Elena covered her tingling lips. "Would you like Caroline and I to compare notes? Nik vs. Elijah?"

"Momentarily forgot that was my brother," Rebekah shuddered. "Never tell me anything… in fact let's just forget the fact that you essentially made out with my brother."

"I'll get right on that," Elena murmured.

"You want to know what I do with your brother?" Caroline snickered.

Rebekah glared from the corner of her eyes. "There are enough people going back to the city, Care. I'm not afraid to kick you out of the car."

"I'll shut up," Caroline swore. "This is a girls drive, so let's talk about girly things. Like the guy Elena's been sleeping with. How's that going? Have you realized you're not a casual type of girl yet?"

"I'm quite content the way I am," Elena focused on her hands.

"Are you going to tell us more about the best you've ever had?" Rebekah took the ramp onto the highway.

"I don't think so," Elena shook her head. "And now I'm going to change the topic. Rebekah, how's your spring design coming?"

"Awesome," Rebekah grinned, "I designed a dress I think will look great on you. I'll show it to you later."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought over Rebekah's boyfriend and I finally decided on Marcel because I might have a plan for Stefan later. It'll be him or Nat, but I wanted to leave the possibility open.  
> I've got several scenarios in my head for how this story could go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TVD or TO.  
> Again there is smut in this chapter.

She took a deep breath. Her fingers absentmindedly traced the silverware while her eyes explored the restaurant.

She hadn't wanted to say yes, but Rebekah had insisted that she go.

* * *

_"You might not want to admit it Elena," Rebekah tore through her friend's closet, "but you're not the casual type. Go out on one date with this guy and you'll be reminded of that."_

_"Bekah's right," Caroline vetoed a few of the dresses, "you're not satisfied with just sex. We can tell you're craving more; even if you don't want to admit it yet."_

_"I don't want to go out with Nik's friend," Elena shook her head. It felt wrong going out with someone while she was sleeping with him._

_"Therein lies the point we are trying to make," Rebekah pushed the green dress into her hands. "I can see it in your face. You feel guilty, and you have no reason to."_

_"Just go out with him once, Elena," Caroline pushed her into the ensuite. "If you like him then you can keep seeing him and call things off with your fuck buddy."_

_Elena resisted the urge to laugh and backed into the bathroom. "You've never said those two words together in your life have you?"_

_"Nope," Caroline grimaced, "that was a first. Will you go please? If you don't like him then you'll only have wasted an evening."_

_"Will it shut you two up?" Her eyes flickered between her roommates who were eagerly nodding. "Fine."_

_She slammed the bathroom door shut and stripped out of her clothes. She opened the door a crack when Caroline knocked._

_"What?" She caught the lace her friend passed through the small opening._

_"In case the date goes well," Rebekah giggled._

* * *

"Elena?"

She lifted her chin and nodded. "Stefan?"

"Yeah," he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You are even more beautiful than described."

"Do you find that flattery works for you?" Elena lowered her hand into her lap and gave him a quick once over while he sat down.

"It's never hurt," Stefan laughed. "Nik tells me you're a writer."

"I am," she nodded. "I've written a couple of children's books and am currently working on a novel."

* * *

Elena kicked off her heels at the door and collapsed on the couch. She lifted her head when Caroline walked out of her bedroom with a small bag over her shoulder.

"How was the date?" She zipped her coat and slid into her boots.

"It was fine," Elena shrugged. "I doubt there will be a second though."

"Aww," Caroline perched on the coffee table. "You didn't like him? I thought you two would hit it off."

"He was great Care," she tucked her legs under her and faced her friend. "I just… I think my mind was somewhere else." She focused on the bag. "Are you going somewhere?"

Caroline glanced at the duffle bag. "Yeah," she grimaced. "Nik called and says he wants to take me away for the weekend."

"When was this?" Elena leaned forward and grinned.

"About twenty minutes ago," her eyes darted to the door when it opened to admit her boyfriend.

"Twenty minutes notice?" Elena gasped. She mock glared at Nik when he stepped into the living room. "Don't you know that the best surprises are the ones she knows of five days in advance?"

"I was feeling spontaneous," Nik pulled Caroline into his arms. "That's a pretty dress," he tilted his head when he saw the green material.

"Thanks…" Elena smiled. "So you two are going away… where's Bekah?"

"She's at Marcel's," Caroline headed towards the door. "They were going to head down to Mystic Falls tomorrow for the day."

Elena toyed with the edge of her dress when they left. Without a distraction her mind drifted back to the last time she had seen Elijah nearly a week before. They had both been super busy and hadn't had a chance to get together; at least that was what she told herself.

Her hand came up to her mouth when she thought of his kiss. She'd spent the week agonizing over it. Every time he called she would let it go to voicemail and finger her lips; she'd usually send him a text a little later and apologize saying she was in a meeting or some other excuse.

She knew she liked him. Caroline and Rebekah had been right. She was not the casual kind of girl. She craved a relationship as much as she craved him. She didn't want to give up what they had, but she wanted more.

Thinking about him was all kinds of confusing. One thing was very certain however she wanted him.

She hadn't been lying when she said he'd turned her into a nymphomaniac.

Rising from the couch she pushed open the door to her room and didn't bother to close it; she was home alone and she would be until the next night.

Kneeling on the floor she set her phone on the mattress and reached under the bed to pull of the long box. Sitting on her comforter she lifted the lid and tilted her head to view the contents.

Reaching for her cell phone she told herself the kiss didn't mean anything. It was no strings attached sex, and he had told her she could call him up anytime. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she did it anyway.

**So I was on this blind date and all I could think about was when you were going to get around to punishing me.**

**E – What are you doing right now?**

**Contemplating which toy I want to play with. ;) I've got the house to myself tonight…**

**E – I'll be there in a half hour.**

Reaching into the box she pulled out a tapered butt plug and the lube before stripping. She laid her clothes over a chair in the corner and strode into her bathroom. Holding the plug over the sink she poured a dollop of lube into her hand and spread it over the plug until it dripped down the sides into the porcelain sink.

She knelt on the floor and stretched her arm behind her. Her slick fingers slid between her cheeks and circled her ass. A shiver raced down her spine while she teased the puckered opening.

She moaned when she pushed her index finger through the ring of muscle. She worked it in and out several times before adding a second finger and pumping. Her abdomen quivered in anticipation when she picked up the plug.

The familiar burn radiated through her ass. She pulled the long plug back and worked it in again until it was nestled snuggly in her butt. Elena took a moment to bask in the feeling of being full before standing to answer the incoming message. She clenched her ass tightly around the plug and chewed her lip while reading.

**E – are you warming up?**

**Yes**

**E – Stop. I want you lying face down on your bed**

**What about the toys I was already using?**

**E – Leave them where they are**

She quickly washed the lube from her hands before striding back into her room. She shifted the box to the foot of the bed and grinned wickedly as she lifted the dildo.

She knelt on her bed and worked the fake cock into her dripping pussy. She braced herself on one hand and pumped it in and out quickly several times before burying the bright green toy in her tight snatch and lying down.

Her cunt convulsed around the dildo when the door opened and she heard him calling her from the living room.

"I'm in here." She turned her head on the pillow and smirked when he walked into her bedroom.

"Now that is quite the view," he tilted his head and perused her naked backside. His fingers flicked the end of the dildo in her pussy.

"You said leave them where they were," Elena moaned at the sensation.

"And was this here," Elijah took the dildo and gave her a shallow thrust, "when you got that message?"

She buried her face in the pillow and gasped. The moving toy had shifted the plug in her ass and stoked a fire in her belly.

"Elena?"

She nodded quickly.

"You know you're a terrible liar," he slowly fucked her pussy with the toy. When she was a panting mess he removed it and pulled her up to lie across his lap. "Tell me the truth Elena," he kneaded the soft cheek beneath his hand and tapped the plug.

"I…" she chewed her lip and stared at the carpet, "… I'm not lying." She yelped when his hand came down on her ass.

Elijah soothed the red mark with his hand. Juices coated her inner thighs when he slapped the other cheek.

"You know Elena," he ran his finger between her wet lips, "I've had an entire week to think about this and I've come to the conclusion that for the crime of being a tease you've earned a spanking. I was only going to give you ten…"

Elena moaned when his fingers found her clit.

"But then you lied to me," he moved back to squeeze her ass, "so now I'm thinking it should be twenty… does that sound fair to you, love?"

Elena pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Then count them," he brought his hand down on her right cheek.

"Three," Elena tensed and gasped.

"Nineteen…" she felt the juices running down her leg, "… twenty."

She panted when he finally stopped and instructed her to stand. She felt her thighs tremble when she stood in front of him.

Elijah stood and brushed her hair over her shoulders. His thumb brushed away the tear from her cheek.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," she breathed. Peeking up through her eyelashes she saw his sceptical expression. "Elijah," she held his hand against her cheek, "I'm f-fine," she stuttered when he palmed her red ass.

"I'm sorry," he sighed when she winced. "I may have gone a little overboard. I shouldn't have done that while I was still upset."

"You're upset with me?" Elena stepped back and tilted her head.

"No," he shook his head, "…well yes and no. I was more upset with myself for kissing you last weekend."

"Oh," she swallowed.  _Does he regret doing it?_

"Yeah," he blinked, "and then you spent a week avoiding my calls. I thought you were blowing me off because I broke your one rule. I thought you were upset with me, and that made me angry at both of us. I got even more upset when I learned you were out on a date tonight."

Elena blinked in surprise.

"Elijah?" She pressed her fingers to his lips. "I went to shut up Caroline."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because," she sighed, "she and Rebekah are convinced I'm not happy having casual sex… that I want more."

"Do you?" Elijah cupped her cheek.

Elena's breath caught in her throat at the almost desperate look in his eyes. What answer was he searching for? What did he want? Would she ruin everything if she was honest?

"I…" she chewed her lip. She was a terrible liar and they both knew it.

"Elena," her name rolled off his tongue, "why don't I tell you what I want?"

She nodded once.

"I thought I would be alright when we started this 'relationship', but I've come to realize something, and telling you might send you running for the hills."

"It's my house," Elena smirked, "I'm more likely to throw things at you until you shut the front door."

"That's true," Elijah looked as if he were considering changing his mind. "I don't think I can continue this… not the way we are." He took a deep breath and met her gaze. "I like you Elena. I have for a while now."

"You…" she gasped. Warmth prickled down her spine. "You like me."

* * *

_"Do you really think I'm the right person to ask about this?" Elijah put the case file on his table and accepted the coffee._

_"Well," Nik pulled a small box from his pocket, "I certainly wasn't about Kol. He has terrible taste in jewelry."_

_"Fair enough," he chuckled. Elijah lifted the lid of the box and inspected the contents. "It's not like you to be unsure of anything… I think she'll like it," he snapped the lid closed, "it's very… Caroline."_

_They lapsed into silence while Nik pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message._

_"So what is the plan then?" Elijah sighed when the caffeine hit his system._

_"I'm taking her on a surprise getaway later tonight," he grinned._

_"Surprised you're not leaving now," Elijah rubbed his jaw. Not for the first time that day he checked his phone for any missed messages. He hadn't seen Elena in a week because of her schedule; their communication had become limited to text messages. He missed her voice. He missed seeing her face every day and listening to her infectious laugh._

_"I wanted to," Nik smirked, "but Caroline requires twelve hours' notice to be spontaneous. Also she has to wait for Elena to get back; apparently she borrowed the shoes Caroline wants to wear."_

_"Where did Elena go that she needed Caroline's shoes?" Elijah straightened on the couch._

_"Caroline set her up," Nik shrugged, "she's left maybe two hours ago for a date."_

_His mouth formed a tight line as his eyes narrowed; Nik was too focused on his phone to notice the rigid set of his older brother's shoulders. He struggled to keep his voice even as anger curled at the base of his spine._

_"Yeah," Nik nodded. He glanced at his phone when it chimed. "She's back now, so I'm going to go before Caroline starts rethinking her entire wardrobe for the weekend."_

_"Niklaus," he called. Elijah lifted the box and felt when his brother ran back and grabbed it._

_Approximately thirty minutes later his phone buzzed with an incoming message._

* * *

"Yes," he nodded, "and I want more. I want you Elena… you've no idea how jealous I was when Nik told me Caroline had set you up tonight. If I'd known where that restaurant was I probably would have barged in and ruined your date… and…" he trailed off when he took in her wide eyes, "… now I've scared you off. Do you want me to leave?"

"No," she found her voice. "I don't want you to go… I kind of wish you had ruined my date."

"That bad?" His eyes narrowed.

"No," she laughed, "he was actually very nice, but I… I couldn't stop thinking about you. Rebekah and Caroline were right… I want more."

"Would that be more with me?" He raised his brows hopefully.

Elena didn't answer. Instead she wrapped her hands around his neck and drew him to her mouth in a soft kiss.

He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her to straddle his thighs. His fingers found their way into her hair as he slanted his mouth over hers. Her breath fanned across his face when she rested her brow against his.

"Would it be forward of me to take that as a yes?" He breathed.

Elena laughed and shook her head. "No," she chewed her lip. She shivered when his fingers ghosted up and down her spine. "It wouldn't be."

His eyes narrowed in confusion when hers widened. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to have to tell Rebekah now," she sighed.

The blood drained from his face at the thought of his little sister's wrath. She hated it when her siblings got involved with her friends. The only reason she put up with Nik and Caroline was because they had started dating before the girls had become friends.

His sister was probably going to kill him. He wouldn't put it passed Rebekah to get away with it scot free. They'd never find his body.

"Maybe telling Rebekah can wait a few days," he suggested.

"You know it's only going to get worse the longer we wait, right?" Elena pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I'm not saying we wait forever," Elijah kissed her cheek, "just until I figure out the best escape route, or we tell her in a public place where she's unlikely to murder me."

"If she's going to kill either of us it will be me," Elena shuddered. "She'll need a good lawyer to get her out of trouble because it will be violent, bloody, and probably public."

"She's pretty strict about her brother's dating her friends," Elijah shook his head.

"Let's just agree that she'll kill us both then," Elena bit her lip.

"Alright," he chuckled. "Now," his fingers made a trail back up her back, "you either need to put some clothes on or I need to take some off."

Elena grinned and pulled his grey t-shirt over his head.

"Off it is then," he snickered. His hands settled on her back. He twisted around so she was lying across the width of her bed and hovered over her.

"Off it is," she smirked. Grasping the back of his neck she arched her neck and met his lips in a slow kiss.

Elena moaned. She ran her hands over the thick muscles in his back while exploring his mouth with her tongue. She gasped when his wandering fingers kneaded her reddened cheek.

"Sorry," he pulled back and panted.

"It's fine," she threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed his jaw, "I just forgot about it for a minute."

"Does it hurt?" He slid his hand down her thigh.

"A little tender," she admitted.

"Shall I make it up to you darling?"

"That all depends on what you had in mind," she tilted her head. Her eyes fluttered closed when he licked and nipped his way down her throat to her chest and sucked on her right nipple before switching to the left.

He laved open mouthed kisses down her abdomen and positioned himself between her thighs.

Elena propped on her elbows to watch him place tender kisses over her thighs. Her teeth dug into her lower lip when he ran his tongue between her folds and circled her clit. She fell back and curled her fingers into fists in the coverlet. The combination of her earlier warm up, the spanking and their make out session meant that she was already highly aroused.

Her hips bucked when he pushed two fingers into her slick heat and crooked them to stroke her g-spot while sucking on her clit. She expected him to stop when her thighs began to tremble, after all he always delighted in teasing her, but he doubled his efforts. She cried out when the coil in her belly snapped and her body convulsed in waves of pleasure.

She smiled brightly when he came back up to kiss her lips and she tasted herself on his tongue.

"I think I like it when you're apologetic," she hummed. Her lips twisted into a pout when he withdrew his fingers.

"Don't look so sad, Elena," he kissed the corner of her mouth, "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Her eyes narrowed before slamming shut at the intrusion of the bright green dildo he had withdrawn earlier.

"Oh… fuck…" she moaned. She forgot how to breathe when he kissed her again and the thrusts of his tongue matched the movements of the toy. A keen escaped her lips when his wrist twisted the dildo so it massaged her g-spot and manipulated the plug. "Oh… yes… yes…"

Her back arched off the bed as she flew apart. She tightened her vaginal muscles when he left the dildo in her pussy and lifted his hand to tweak her nipple.

"How was that, love?" He gazed into her eyes.

"Not as good as the real thing," she squeezed him through his jeans and grinned when he hissed, "but still pretty good."

Elijah chuckled. His voice turned to a strangled groan when she rolled him over and nipped his collarbone. His hand ran down her backside and replaced the shifting toys buried to the hilt in her holes. He heard her sharp intake of breath when her fingers deftly undid his pants. He kicked off his shoes and socks and lifted his hips so she could pull off his jeans and boxers.

"Bloody hell, Elena," his head fell back when she wrapped her plump lips around his erection.

Elena met his eyes as she took him down her throat and moaned at the sensation of being completely filled.

He shuddered when her moan vibrated through him. He grasped her head and lifted her off of him to roll on top of her and kissed her lips. Elijah didn't think he'd ever get enough of her sweet mouth.

Elena moaned when he slowly pulled the dildo from her pussy. Involuntarily she clenched down around the plug when he carefully tugged it free.

"Now I'm starting to feel a little empty," she smirked.

"Would you like me to fill you up again?" He leaned down and nibbled on her ear.

"You know I do," she lifted her hips when she felt his cock against her entrance. She sighed when he slid inside and met his mouth in a sensual kiss while they rocked together slowly.

* * *

Her eyes slid open slowly when the morning light streamed across her face. She grinned when she felt the arm around her waist tighten and snuggled further into his chest. Tilting her head back she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning," she smiled. Her fingers traced the lines of his chest when he ran his hand through her hair.

"So," Elijah ventured after her rumbling stomach disturbed the comfortable silence, "normally when I start dating a woman I take her out to dinner, but why don't we start with breakfast?"

Before Elena could respond he had slid out of bed and pulled on his boxers.

"Hey," she pouted, "there is a rule when I've got the house to myself."

"What would that be?" Elijah leaned over and met her amused eyes.

"No clothes silly," she smirked.

"That is a very good rule," he pecked her lips, "but seeing as cooking naked is rather hazardous may I please be excused from that one for now? I promise to observe it completely after breakfast."

Elena hummed and pretended to consider before sighing dramatically. "Very well, but only the boxers and they come off as soon as you're done in the kitchen."

"Deal."

Elena tilted her head and watched him exit her bedroom. Sighing she stood and cleaned the small mess they had generated the previous night. After she had washed her hands and slid the box of toys back under the bed she pulled on his t-shirt and slipped into the kitchen.

"I thought there was a no clothes rule," Elijah ran his eyes slowly up her body, "or does that only apply to me?" He blinked when she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and started peppering small kisses over his bare shoulders. "Elena."

"Yes," she giggled while raking her nails lightly down his stomach and teasing the waist band of his underwear.

He put down the spatula and captured her wandering hands. "You need to sit down," he walked her around the counter and lifted her onto a stool.

"Fine," she heaved a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes.

Elijah tilted his head when a wicked smirk lifted the corners of her mouth. His eyes grew round when she pulled his shirt over her head, leaned back on the tall chair, and crossed her legs.

"Are you sure you're hungry?" She ran her finger around her pert nipple.

"I'll tell you what," his eyes eagerly tracked the movement, "after breakfast we can take a nice, long, shower."

"That sounds agreeable," Elena nodded. She watched him finish plating the food and joined her after shutting off the stove. Her eyes widened. She moaned around the French toast. "This is incredible," she squinted at the plate, "is there fruit in there?"

"Mmhmm," he grinned. "French toast stuffed with strawberries and bananas."

"It's delicious," she took another bite of the decadent breakfast; "I might keep you around just for your cooking."

"Surely I'm good for more than that," Elijah raised an eyebrow and watched her eat.

"I'm having trouble thinking of anything right now," Elena teased. She was only half serious; it was hard to think of anything when the food was so good. She started to remember when he washed up after eating and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She shivered when he dropped kisses to her shoulder and sucked on her neck while she finished her own food.

"Perhaps I should take you for that shower now," he whispered hotly, "and remind you of the many other reasons you want to keep me around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there will be one more chapter. Maybe two... I've got this thought that Nik and Caroline might come home early because of either food poisoning, or a small fire or something that happened where they stayed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO  
> This is the last chapter. I put it and the epilogue together so there is a flash forward several years.

Elena made no attempt to stop the moans and breathy sighs. His touch was both familiar and new.

This was hardly the first shower they had shared, but it was the first in her apartment. Elena quickly came to realize that her shower was not conducive to their joint activities. It was smaller than his; her foot slipped after she hooked one of her legs around his waist.

"I think I prefer your shower," she giggled.

"It's not as dangerous," he chuckled. He braced one of his hands on the shower wall; his fingers dug into her hip to keep her from falling.

Her lips roamed his throat and jaw and drew a groan. She rocked her hips forward and felt his erection graze her wet folds.

"Elena," he growled. Her delicate fingers closed around his shaft and pumped. Bracing his feet he reached behind him and shut off the flow of water.

A shiver raced down her spine when the heat receded. Goosebumps raised on her wet skin.

"What happened to shower sex?" She pouted when he pulled aside the curtain.

"Shower sex was becoming hazardous."

Elena squealed when he picked her up. Her thighs tightened around his waist. She moaned when he drew her nipple into his mouth and his fingers kneaded her firm cheeks. She slid down his body slightly and met his lips in a searing kiss that sent a pang of desire straight to her abdomen; it wasn't just water dripping onto the floor.

Elijah spun slowly and broke contact with her lips. He groaned when she reached between their bodies and squeezed him while sucking on his neck. Walking back into her bedroom he laid her down on the bed and slid into her slick heat.

* * *

Elena groaned when her phone chirped repeatedly.

"Don't people know you're being pleasured within an inch of your life?" Elijah snagged her waist when she reached for her phone. "It's very rude to interrupt such activities."

Elena giggled. His breath fanned over her neck and raised goosebumps on her skin.

"I'm fairly certain it's not common knowledge," she sat up to read the e-mail. She swore loudly and jumped from the bed.

Elijah tilted his head and ran his eyes over her naked frame. "Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"Laptop," she slid into her housecoat and sprinted into the living room. She returned a few minutes later with the computer under her arm. She plopped back down on the bed and felt his arm settle around her shoulders.

"Are you bored of me already, darling?" He kissed her cheek.

"Never," she swore. "That was a message from my editor… I forgot to send in the last few chapters last night."

"I'm sorry," he grinned, "I distracted you."

"It was a very pleasant distraction," Elena snuggled into his side. She clicked a few buttons and sent off the pages she had completed.

"Am I going to get to read this book of yours?" His fingers trailed through her dark hair.

"Sure," she smirked, "it comes out in February."

"I don't get a sneak peek?" He reached with his free hand for the laptop.

"I'll have you know that this manuscript has been kept under lock and key for months," she slammed the lid closed and lowered the computer to the floor.

"Could you be persuaded?"

"You'd have to make a very good offer," Elena murmured when he kissed her.

"How about a chapter for every orgasm? I'm certain I could earn most of the book by the end of the day," he pulled the ties around her waist so the gown fell open.

"There are thirty-two chapters Elijah," she chewed her lip and spread her thighs for his fingers, "that seems a little ambitious."

"I'm an ambitious man, Elena," he slid two fingers into her dripping centre.

"Seems like agreeable terms," her eyes slid shut when he kissed her; his tongue mimicked the thrusting of his fingers.

* * *

Several hours later found Elijah on the couch.

Elena looked up from where she was cleaning the dishes from a late lunch to find him leaning towards her computer. His eyes were glued to the screen as he read through the chapters he had earned in her bedroom.

"Have you finished yet?" She dried her hands on a towel and sat beside him on the couch. Her eyes widened when she read a sentence from the page. "Hey," she caught his hand before he could scroll, "That's from chapter six."

"It is," he blinked at the screen. "You must be mistaken."

"I think I'd know better than most where certain lines of dialogue occur," she pushed the computer closed, "and that bit is in chapter six. You only earned the first five…"

Her voice which had been full of mock indignation trailed off when he pulled her into his lap and trailed his lips down her throat.

"I'll just have to earn the next chapter," his hands slid under his t-shirt and caressed her back. "It really was an accident, darling," he leaned back and met her eyes, "I got caught up in the story."

"It's not that good," she shook her head. A flush spread over her cheeks.

"It is," he insisted. "It picked up around the middle of the second page, and I am very eager to read the rest."

"Well," she threaded her fingers through his hair, "you may have to earn it in installments."

"Don't think you could go another round, love?" He slowly trailed kisses along her cheek to her ear. He worked the shirt over her head.

"Oh I can," she nibbled on his ear. "I'm worried about you… this would be three rounds since waking up."

"With more than enough time in between," he drew her lips back to his and swallowed the tiny moans. He spun her around and slid from the couch to kneel in front of her.

Elena grasped the backs of her thighs when he bent her knees and held her own legs open for him. Her teeth sank into her lip. She met his mischievous gaze and held her breath when his tongue darted out to tease her folds.

He lapped at the juices gathered between her lips and sucked on her clit. He wrapped an arm around her left leg and used his thumb to manipulate the sensitive bundle of nerves while his tongue slid in and out of her leaking pussy.

She wanted to hold back and really make him work for that next chapter, but he knew exactly what would make her body come apart at the seams. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

"Are you actively trying not to cum?" Elijah whispered hotly.

"You want that chapter you'll have to work for it," Elena's voice came in tiny pants. It was growing difficult to keep herself together.

"I fully intend to," he murmured. He renewed his efforts and moaned at the sweet taste. His tongue plunged into her dripping centre and massaged her inner walls.

"Oh… fuck…" Elena could do little more than whimper. The heat coiled tightly ready to spring free at any given moment.

Elijah pressed firmly against her clit with his thumb. Glancing up he saw her eyes had shut tightly. He brought his other hand up and pushed his middle finger through her anal ring.

"F-El-Elijah!" Stars exploded behind her eyes. White noise filled her ears. Her hands released her legs and threaded her fingers through her own hair.

Elijah was too preoccupied bringing her down from the high that he didn't hear the soft click of the door. It would have been difficult to do so over Elena's incoherent cries.

* * *

"I still can't believe you got us kicked out," Caroline snickered at the memory.

"You're the one who lit the candles, love," Nik caught her wrist and pulled her into his chest.

"I was feeling romantic," she smirked. "You're the one who kicked it over."

"I was excited," his eyes sparkled. "My beautiful girlfriend agreed to be my wife; I do apologize if I got a little too energetic."

"A little," Caroline gasped. "You set the hotel room on fire."

"It was just a small one," Nik kissed her forehead. He grabbed her bag from the car and followed her to the house.

"Just don't set my bedroom on fire," she poked his chest and unlocked the front door.

"I promise," he closed the door gently and dropped her bag. His hands splayed over her hips and walked her backwards into the living room. "Oh bloody hell," his eyes grew round when he saw the back of Elena's head on the couch.

Caroline spun on her heel and let out a small shriek.

Elena jolted up right. She grasped the grey t-shirt and held it to her flushed chest. A bright flush spread over her cheeks that had nothing to do with the pleasure she had just received.

"Caroline," she found herself unable to look away from her friend, "Nik…"

Elijah covered his mouth with his hand and slowly withdrew his finger. He heard a soft intake of breath when he pulled free.

"Wh…?" Caroline swallowed. Her eyes darted from Elena to Elijah between her legs; the shine on his chin betrayed what he had been doing.

"I thought you two were going away for the whole weekend," Elena stammered.

"Nik started a fire," Caroline glanced at her fiancé. "We got kicked out. How long has this been going on?"

"Umm…" Elena relaxed marginally when Elijah picked up the throw from the edge of the couch and wrapped it securely around her shoulders. "About six weeks."

"Six…" Caroline had seen the gentle way Elijah had covered her; she had seen the way Elena relaxed. She could see the look in her friend's chocolate eyes; this was not just sex.

"I knew I recognized that dress," Nik chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Caroline tipped her head to look at Nik.

"Last week Kol and I…

"Can we not bring that up?" Elijah came up to sit on the couch and drew Elena into his lap.

"Oh, Elijah," Nik grinned, "I'm never letting you forget it."

"I'm feeling a little out of the loop here," Caroline crossed her arms.

"Don't you dare, Nik," Elena glared.

"Leaving Elijah handcuffed to the bed is hardly more embarrassing than this, love," Nik chuckled. "At least you were hidden then."

* * *

4 Years Later

* * *

"Venti Iced Vanilla latte please," Elena tucked her hair behind her ear. She waved to the girl to keep the change and moved down to accept her drink.

She cursed when she saw the time. Securing her purse over her shoulder she darted from the coffee shop and hurried down the street. She knew she was beyond late when Rebekah glared at her around the many layers of silk and tulle.

"You couldn't even bring me a coffee?" She crossed her arms.

"Sorry," Elena smiled sheepishly, "the line was longer than anticipated." She sipped her iced coffee and ran her fingers over the cream coloured dress Rebekah held up for consideration. "You know… I always thought you'd design your own dress."

"And I always thought I'd get married before you," Rebekah quipped. "I never thought it would be my brother."

* * *

_"We're going to have to find Elena someone to kiss at midnight," Rebekah giggled._

_"Don't worry, sister," Nik's lips quirked up. "I think Elijah's got that covered."_

_"What do you mean?" Rebekah missed the glare Elena and Elijah sent at her golden haired brother._

_"They've been seeing each other," he snickered. "Caroline and I caught them in the living room a few weeks ago. That was after Kol and I found Elijah handcuffed to his bed."_

_Rebekah choked on her drink and spun to take in the shell shocked expressions of her best friend and older brother._

_"You're what?" Rebekah shrieked. Glass shattered as she knocked her drink from the table onto the floor._

_"Thanks Nik," Elena muttered. She glared at the smirking man and grasped Elijah's hand under the table. Glitter clung to her hair from the New Year's decorations._

_"When the bloody hell did you two start seeing each other?" Rebekah apologized quietly to the waitress._

_Elena chewed on her bottom lip. She exhaled when he threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed gently; his thumb rubbed soothingly over her knuckles. She sensed some heads turning towards the enraged blond at their table._

_"Do you remember the night you told me to call an ex?" Elena focused on her wine glass._

_Rebekah's eyes widened. "That was nearly two months ago…" she trailed off before glaring at her brother. "Elijah when I said I was leaving her in your hands that was not what I meant."_

_"You weren't overly clear on that," Elijah smirked. He made a mental note to send a few childhood photographs to Caroline in the morning. "What else was I supposed to do? She told me not to set her up with anyone that night."_

* * *

Elena twisted her wedding ring around her finger and watched Rebekah come out to model the dress. It was beautiful really; Rebekah was a vision in white silk.

"It's almost perfect," Rebekah mused. "I wanted to make my own dress…" she twisted so Elena could see the smooth back. "I've just been so swamped with the other plans and work."

"You could always make a few alterations," Elena stood and lifted the skirt. "You could bunch it up a bit," she motioned to her friend's waist, "and add a pop of colour."

"Maybe a sash," Caroline suggested, "or some embroidery…"

"I can see it…" Rebekah chewed her lip, "… I like it." Her eyes fell to the half-drunk cup in Elena's hand. "Is that decaf?"

Elena stepped back so she could take a sip and shook her head with a small smirk. "I can have a little caffeine."

"Is that your first today?" Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Today's been such a blur," Elena sighed. She picked up her phone when it chimed.

"Am I about to lose one of my bridesmaids?" Rebekah glanced at the incoming message.

"I'm sorry, Bekah," Elena apologized, "I do have an appointment today."

"That's alright. I think we found the dress anyway."

* * *

Elena tossed the disposable cup into the trash before hurrying around the corner. Her lips turned up in a grin when his hands settled on her waist. Her mouth was quickly covered with his in a soft kiss.

"Elena," he murmured when he pulled back.

"Elijah," she grinned.

"You're a tad late, darling," he brushed his lips over hers again, "and you taste like coffee."

"Rebekah had her appointment today," Elena took his hand and followed the nurse into the exam room, "and it was just the one cup."

"In addition to the one you had with breakfast," he frowned when she hopped up on the table.

"One extra cup won't hurt," Elena lifted her shirt and shivered when the gel hit her skin.

"I believe we had an agreement," he ignored the technician, "one small cup per day. If you had two today that means none tomorrow."

"I've got back to back meetings and a book signing tomorrow," Elena gasped. "I need coffee." She was about to suggest a compromise when the Rosa cleared her throat.

She turned the screen towards the couple with an amused smile. "If you two are ready here is your baby."

Elena felt tears threatening to spill when she saw the tiny profile.

* * *

_Elijah tilted his head and smiled when she dropped onto the couch and placed a small box on the page he was reading._

_"What is this?" He lifted his eyes to his wife._

_Elena twisted so her legs were under her and rested her elbow on the back of the sofa. She rested her chin in her hand and smiled. A mischievous gleam entered her eyes._

_"It's a birthday present."_

_"And here I thought you'd forgotten," he snickered._

_"I could never forget your birthday," she feigned hurt._

_She watched him remove the wrapping paper and lift the lid. Amusement turned her smile to a smirk. His eyes had narrowed in confusion._

_"I might need a bit of an explanation here, darling," he tilted his head. "What is this?" He tilted the box and frowned when the light bounced off of the copper 'T'._

_"That is my IUD," Elena tilted her head and covered her mouth with a few fingers. "I had it removed the other day." She giggled when she saw the realization enter his eyes. Elena had gotten the IUD shortly after they had officially gotten together as more reliable form of birth control._

_"Seriously?"_

_Elena giggled at the boyish grin. She nodded and laughed when he tossed the box on the coffee table. Her laughter turned to a squeal when he pressed her back onto the couch and settled between her legs._

_"We're doing this right now?" Elena murmured between kisses that were more smiles than anything else._

_"Did you want to wait?" Elijah pulled back a bit to meet her eyes._

_"No," Elena played with the hair at the back of his head. "I'd just like to," she arched her back and slid her free hand under her body, "move this book."_

_"Sorry," he pulled the hardcover from behind her back and dropped it on the floor. "I got a little excited."_

_"Well," Elena laughed, "now that I don't have leather digging in to my spine feel free to get overly excited again."_

* * *

"Did you want to know about the sex?"

Elena drew in a deep breath and turned to look at Elijah. "I want to know, do you?"

"It would be nice not to refer to our child as 'it'," he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Might have the added benefit of getting Kol to stop referring to it as our 'spawn'," she snickered, "and 'PIP'."

"PIP?" Rosa tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Person in progress," Elijah snickered.

"That's a new one," Rosa laughed. "I've been doing this for nearly ten years and I've never heard that one."

"It's better than 'spawn'," Elena nodded. "What are we having Rosa?"

Rosa waved the wand around for a few seconds before stopping. "It's a boy."

"A boy?" Elena felt fresh tears and laughed when Elijah wiped them away. "We're a having a boy."

"I heard."

Elena shook with a small laugh. She kissed him and wiped away his own tear.

"He's only got one head right?" Elijah turned back to Rosa.

"Elijah," Elena slapped his chest playfully.

"Well with the amount of caffeine you're drinking it's not an unreasonable question."

"He's only got the one head," Rosa chuckled. She passed them a couple of pictures. "Take these and you can remind yourself of that the next time she has a cup of coffee."

* * *

Elena tiptoed around the kitchen. She was reaching into the cupboard for a mug when strong arms settled on either side of her body on the counter.

"Good morning," she pouted when he placed the mug back in the cupboard.

"Morning," he rasped. It was clear by his voice that he had just woken up.

"I'm going to need a cup for my coffee." Elena spun slowly and tipped her head back.

"Not today, darling," he ran a knuckle over her cheek. "You had far too much yesterday."

A small smirk lifted the edges of her lips. "Fine," her fingers ghosted over his chest, "but I'll need something to help me wake up."

"Breakfast?" Elijah threaded his fingers through her messy hair.

"I had something else in mind," she trailed her lips down the column of his throat. She left wet kisses down his chest pausing to bite and suck here and there in the places she knew drove him crazy.

She sank to her knees and pulled down his pajamas. Wetting her lips she drew his cock into her warm mouth.

He moaned when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked.

She looked up and met his dark eyes while bobbing her head back and forth. Pulling back until just the head was in her mouth she swirled her tongue around the tip and slid forward until he hit the back of her throat.

"You are in quite the mood this morning," Elijah held her hair and guided her down further. He growled when he was buried in her throat and pulled her back and forth so he was fucking her mouth. "Is this better than coffee? Hmm? You're very good at this, you know?"

Elena obviously couldn't answer with her mouth full. Instead she relaxed her throat and swallowed around his cock.

"That's it, love," his grip on her hair loosened, "take it down your throat…. Fuck… if you keep this up I won't last much longer."

Her eyes danced with amusement. She redoubled her efforts and brought her hand up to play with his balls.

Elijah narrowed his eyes and pulled his slick cock from her mouth. He helped her back to her feet.

"Hey," she pouted. Her frown turned to a grin when he pulled her camisole over her head. She stepped out of her shorts and panties as he backed her up and sat her on the kitchen table.

He grasped the back of her neck and met her lips in a searing kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip and scraped his teeth over the swollen petal before licking and nipping his way down her chest. He paused on his descent to place a loving kiss over the swell of her stomach.

"I'm going to need you a little lower," she leaned back on one hand and gasped when his tongue slid between her wet folds without warning.

He lapped at her dripping cunt. He parted her lips with his fingers and flicked her clit with his tongue before meeting her lust filled eyes and fucking her with his tongue.

Elena bit down on her lip and gasped as her body dissolved in a fit of pleasure.

"Already?" Elijah arched an eyebrow after swallowing the cum that had flooded his mouth.

"It's the baby hormones," she shrugged.

"Damn," he slid his hands up her sides, "I thought you were going to tell me I was just that good."

"You're ego doesn't need the boost," she moaned.

His fingers tweaked her nipples. He licked and bit her neck and slid his slick cock into her wet sheath. His hips rocked back and forth slowly.

Elena raked her nails through his hair and down his back. She knew by the look in his eyes that he was torturing her on purpose with the gentle rolls of his hips.

"Elijah, faster please," she whispered.

"But darling…" he nibbled on her ear. "… teasing you is so much more fun."

"How about a deal?" She moaned. In spite of her earlier orgasm she was desperate to cum again.

"Are you really in a position to be making offers right now?" Elijah pulled out until just the tip of his cock was in her and slowly slid back in.

"I'm going to anyway," she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him closer.

"I'm listening," he groaned when she tightened her vaginal muscles.

"Lay me down on this table," she leaned back, "and fuck me hard and fast."

"That sounds more like a demand, darling," he grasped her hips. His fingers dug into her skin gently.

"You didn't let me finish," she mock glared.

"Terribly sorry," he heard her moan when he was completely buried in her body and his pelvis bumped into her clit. "Please continue…"

"As I was saying," she knew her authority was undercut by the breathlessness of her voice. "Fuck me now, and later tonight you can tie me to the bed and do anything you want to me."

"Anything?" He leaned forward and braced one hand on the table.

Elena had barely nodded before he hooked her knees over her elbows and drove into her at an increasingly fast pace. The shifting angle manipulated her g-spot. It was a matter of moments before the fire in her abdomen sent rippling trails of heat through her veins.

His hips stuttered and stilled as he spilled inside her.

"I'm definitely going to hold you to that," he pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips.

"I should have used that for the coffee," she mused.

Elijah chuckled and helped her down from the table. "Go get dressed, Elena," he kissed her cheek. "I'll make breakfast."

"Put your pajamas pants back on," she picked up her clothes and stepped back into their bedroom, "cooking naked is hazardous."

* * *

 

Elena sat at the table and tucked into the eggs benedict. "I love you," she hummed around a mouthful.

"I love you, too," Elijah smiled. "Wait… were you talking to me or the food?"

Elena's eyes grew round as she turned to look at him. "Would it be bad if I said both?"

Elijah laughed. He shook his head gently and set a small cup of coffee in front of her before taking his own seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... Reviews... I love them to bits.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop off a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
